Doidle
Doidle is the pet dog of Vicky and her family. Vicky seems to love him very much, and treats him with affection unlike her clients. Character Although Vicky rarely shows any compassion to anyone or anything except for money, her pet dog Doidle is a rare exception. She is often seen smothering Doidle in love, and giving him food meant for Timmy. In Dog's Day Afternoon, Vicky's other pets suggested that Vicky would forget him once he has been "fixed" as she did with them, but it didn't happen. Doidle also shares Vicky's hatred of Timmy, which may be due to what happened in Doidle's debut episode; he is often seen chewing on a Timmy plush toy and growling at him whenever he is around. In his debut, Doidle gives off a somewhat selfish and ignorant persona. After he has been neutered, he appears to be very apathetic and lazy all the time, but this changes later. Description Doidle has white colored fur with a black colored nose and ears, and he has blue colored pupils. Although it may be just an artistic style, Doidle is somewhat husky and runs slowly, probably because Vicky spoils him so much and feeds him human food. He wears a red colored collar around his neck, with a gold identification plate. Appearances Doidle was first introduced in the episode "Dog's Day Afternoon", although Vicky had apparently had him for some time before that, since Timmy mentions that she had brought him over his house before. Timmy was forced to take care of Doidle, and Vicky fed him better food than Timmy, so Timmy wished that he and Doidle would switch places. It turns out Vicky was treating Doidle nicely because she was taking him to Dr. Snipowitz to get fixed. When Timmy, in Doidle's body, confronts Doidle in Timmy's body, Doidle reveals that he hates being a dog and wants to remain a human. Wanda tricks Doidle into wishing himself back into a dog when she poses as a pretty poodle, and Vicky soon reclaimed Doidle to take him to be fixed. Doidle is later seen looking sad at the end of the episode, although in later appearances he changes to become more vicious toward Timmy. Boy Toy: Timmy shrinks himself down to toy size to have one last adventure with his outdated Crimson Chin action figure, when he encountered a gigantic (to him) sized Doidle. The dog snatched the Crimson Chin toy in his mouth and ran off. To save his friend, Timmy tips over a glass of lemonade in Vicky's kitchen, spilling Lemonade on the floor near Doidle. Vicky saw this and mistook it for dog urine. She told Doidle "Bad dog! You know you're only supposed to do that outside, or at Timmy's house!" Movie Magic: a scene included Sanjay and Elmer dressed in dinosaur costumes battling each other. During this scene, Doidle rushes onto the set and starts to bite Sanjay's costume. Doidle is seen a few more times doing this when clips of the movie are shown later in the episode. Notably this is the only time Doidle has appeared without Vicky or Tootie nearby. Homewrecker: When Timmy was brought over Vicky's house to clean the place, he encountered Doidle who was growling angrily at him. Timmy wished up a doll of himself for Doidle to chew on, and the dog took the toy in his mouth and ran off happily. Later in the episode, Doidle had completely eaten the Timmy doll and encountered Cosmo and Wanda who were disguised as cats. Doidle chased them, causing the fairies to drop their wands for Tootie to discover. Doidle later chased Cosmo and Wanda into Tootie's room. Timmy's 2-D House of Horror: Doidle appeared in this episode, where he played a minor role in annoying Timmy, who was forced to sleep in Doidle's dog house. Doidle eventually left Timmy's house when Timmy was able to scare off Vicky and her family off through 3-D glasses. Presto Change-O: This is Doidle's last appearance in the series. He played a minor role at Timmy's house and when he switched bodies from Doidle's body to Vicky's body, which Timmy was in Vicky's body at the time. After the change, Timmy was in Doidle's body when he (Timmy) used the "joy buzzer" to switch places with Crocker (who was in Timmy's body at the timing). Timmy got everyone back into their proper bodies at some point after the episode since this issue is not brought up again and everything seems normal by the next episode. Other appearances Doidle has appeared in a number of other media besides the main series. Video games In the video game "The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules", Doidle is not seen but is mentioned by Tootie, who says that she was forced by Vicky to walk Doidle, and that she would love to have a dog of her own. However, in the PC game version, Doidle takes a part in a level where he snowboards down a mountain on Da Rules book and Timmy has to save him before he gets injured. Books Doidle plays a minor role in the children's book "In a Tizzy over Turkey". Timmy ends up up Vicky's house after wishing for a better Thanksgiving meal, where he encounters Doidle with his master Vicky. Doidle later rides with the Turner family in their car to pick up Tootie, as well as Vicky and Tootie's parents. Category:The Fairly OddParents characters Category:Dogs Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animals